My past, your past, our past
by CBBW3words8letters
Summary: Set somewhere mid Season 6. "His reputation preceded him, his past always caught up with him."


I just had this idea running around my head and I couldn't stop until I wrote it, it's set somewhere mid Season 6, mistakes all mine, I don't own anything.

* * *

"… and then he loved when I bit his shoulder, and he said my breasts were his favorites…"

Blair couldn't believe it, the woman kept talking and talking, who the hell was she? How did she get in? Where's Dorota?

"Enough!" Blair yelled "get out of my house."

"I'm so sorry Miss Waldorf, I thought you should know who your boyfriend really was" the woman added.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" Blair screamed.

"I'm so sorry" the blonde sobbed.

"A problem Miss Blair?" Dorota asked entering the living room.

"I was just leaving" the woman assured taking her purse walking away.

"Something wrong Miss Blair?" Dorota repeated "She said she had a message from Mister Chuck…"

Blair shook her head "I think I'm getting a migraine, could you get me some advil? I'll be in my room. "

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Another round, Mr. Bass?" Arthur asked, this was the fifth or was it the sixth time he drove around Ms. Waldorf's block?

"No, that's ok, I really need to speak…" Chuck froze, noticing the figure coming out of Blair's building, what the hell did that woman want? Did he blow it by not coming earlier and explaining things to Blair? Was it all over? Who was she? What was she really after? Or was it all just about the money? Or was Bart behind this? The claims she was making were not truth, he did not sleep with her, but the important thing was, would Blair believe him? He didn't know what to do, he spent all day thinking about how to disclose this topic to Blair, after that woman approached him when he finished breakfast at the Empire's restaurant, and demanded money or she would tell the world they slept together he shut her down, he was not going to be extorted by a tramp basing her allegations on lies, and what the fuck was taking Stillson, his new PI, so long? He still had nothing on that woman, why? Who the hell was she?

"Are you okay Mr. Bass?" Arthur enquired.

"Yes, everything's fine" Chuck mumbled, his blackberry announced he had a new message.

_Can I rain check on our dinner? Millions things to sort out before tomorrow. – B_

Fuck! He blew it; he should've come forward sooner, but why was this happening? Everything was going great, they finally were on the same page, they were issue free at least as issue free as they could be, they were Chuck and Blair – Blair and Chuck after all, they were finally happy together and in love… she was in charge of Waldorf Designs, and his plan to get back in the game and take Bart down went smoothly, Jack had really been an ally, now he was trying to make something on his own, his dad never took him seriously and Chuck showed him he was underestimating him, he always did, he was done kissing his dad's ass, he was going to make it and big and better than Bart ever did. _"You're becoming a man in a way your father never was."_ Blair, she always believed in him, yes, he was doing this for her too, after everything they went through he was going to show her she wasn't wrong in believing in him, to love him… he couldn't let this break them apart, not again, not now, not ever.

_Sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you. – C_

Yes, this was the right thing to do right now, give her some time to cool down, if he goes up now to confront Blair they could say things they both would regret later on, he needed some time too, maybe to come up with an attack plan to get rid of that woman, to convince Blair nothing happened. He couldn't do anything about to clear his name, his reputation preceded him his past always caught up with him, but bet your ass he was not going to let these lies to create new problems, not when his future with Blair could be in danger.

"Let's go home Arthur" Chuck whispered.

"Of course sir" his chauffer answered.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Did someone die?" Nate asked as soon Chuck walked into their penthouse.

"No, not that I'm aware of" Chuck responded, though he couldn't shake the feeling he might as well be dead, Blair didn't reply back, she always does when he says _I love you_, but not this time.

"Then why that face?" Nate insisted.

"I came across a new problem and I don't know how to fix it" Chuck gave away as an explanation, no need for Nate to get involve, at least not now anyway.

"Don't worry man, you'll figure it out soon enough, you're Chuck Bass after all" Nate assured him.

"Right" Chuck whispered, he was not confident about that right now "Nathaniel, did you use my dog to hit on girls at the park again?" noticing Monkey on his bed, the poor thing looked exhausted.

"Hey, I didn't use him" Nate protested "Monkey and I became real buddies over the summer, he loves it when I go jogging, it's not my fault women love a man with a dog and he's a handsome one, I think he might found a girlfriend for himself" the blond explained winking at the animal, making Chuck roll his eyes, but he was grateful to Nate for making the time to take Monkey out for a stroll while he was away winning millions for his plan to work out, but he could tell Nate enjoyed taking Monkey out even if he didn't need to now, Chuck took him out in the mornings.

"Sure Nate" Chuck murmured.

"I meant it Chuck, don't worry, you'll figure it out" Nate offered then he went back to his room, he needed a shower after exercising.

Chuck hoped that were true. Other than the woman's name was Erin Garner he didn't know anything about her, and that just couldn't do, he needed to get rid of her STAT.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Finally" Chuck snarled into the phone. What time was it anyway? He wasn't even sure he got an hour of sleep; he was waiting for this call, waiting for the pieces of the puzzle he needed to solve.

"I'm so sorry Mister Bass for making you wait this long, but I came here to Utah, St. George specifically to track down Miss Garner or should I say Nancy Ross" Stillson informed.

"She changed her name? Why? That name doesn't ring a bell either" Chuck mentioned.

"I think I might have a pretty good idea why she changed it, but the reason I called this early is to inform you that Miss Garn… Ross secured an interview when someone from Page Six to be held at The Mark Hotel in an hour, I thought that was more urgent and I'm emailing you as we speak all the info I gather on her" the PI provided.

"Good, thanks for the heads up, I'll deal with that right now and see what else you can find on her" Chuck ordered.

"I'm on it Mister Bass, I'll keep updating as soon as I get something else" Stillson replied.

Chuck just sighed hanging up then he pressed some number into his phone "Mr. Harrington good morning, I think it's time for me to collect, I need a favor…"

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Miss Garner gasped noticing the man sitting at the table in front of her, he was the last person she expected to find here, but hell, two could play this game, last night while she was trying to sell her story she remember years ago the rich kids used a website to spread the gossip, she found the site up to date, there might even be an app she could take advantage off right now if.

"Mister Bass, what are you doing here?" the young woman asked.

"I could ask the same, Miss… Ross" Chuck responded; yes let her know she doesn't have leverage anymore.

"Oh, I see you know about me now" the blonde murmured, she was clicking some keys on her phone.

"Yes I do, now I know why you need the money, we can work something out, I can start a trust fund right now, I can recognize the kid, and I'll like to meet him" Chuck offered, he read the info Stillson sent to him, she had a son, she was a single mother, someone gave her a big amount of money days before she moved out of the UES, so he obviously slept with her, years ago, but he did it and what was worse he impregnated her and never knew about it, hell he didn't even remember her, she wasn't that old, she was 4 years older than him, Chuck assumed Bart paid the woman off the make the problem disappear, obviously she needed more money now, the kid seemed to be sick, he visited the hospital at least five times this year.

"Wait, you think my son is yours?" Nancy exclaimed.

"Yes of course, or why would you be demanding money from me?" Chuck requested confusion written all over his face.

"Look I'm really sorry about the mess I created, he's not yours, but I'm desperate, I didn't know what else to do, my Tommy is sick, he needs surgery, I don't have an insurance, with my salary I can barely pay for his medicines" her voice broke down in the last sentences.

Chuck didn't know how to feel, for the few minutes he thought he had a son he was happy, he knew back then he would have been scared to death to even hear about it, but not know, he could handle to meet him to even a relationship with him, to be there for his son, but now that possibility was gone… once again. Some feelings about the family he could have had now if it weren't for the car crash of last December added up to the punch on his stomach he felt when Nancy announced he wasn't Tommy's father.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that" Chuck assured "but I still need some answers."

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Blair checked her phone she got a message, she was really busy, she had a fashion show in less than a month and she had a gazillion things to do for it, she noticed it was from Gossip Girl and she was going to ignore it, it was probably the announcement of Chuck's infidelity, she didn't have time for that, she had a company to run, but then why the message was direct only to her? Curiosity won and she opened the message, it was a link for a live stream.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Of course you have, ask away" she smiled, it was the least she could do after he promised to take care of Tommy's problem, her son was going to make it after all, that was all she cared about.

"Did we sleep together?" Chuck requested.

"Yes we did" Nancy replied.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you" Chuck offered.

She chuckled "Don't worry about it, I can barely remember myself"

"Then how can you be so sure Tommy isn't mine" Chuck insisted.

"Because you, even drunk, used protection" Nancy explained "but I can't say the same about your friend Carter"

"Baizen?" Chuck snorted.

"The same, look all I can remember of that 'Lost weekend' is that by the time I hooked up with Carter I was wasted and horny, he was high, so protection was out of our minds in that moment, but don't worry, when I found out I was pregnant I told Carter, he said the baby wasn't his so I did a paternity test and it was positive, he said he couldn't have a baby, he still was in high school, and I had to get rid of him, he gave me a lot of money and I took it, I scheduled an appointment and I was going to go through it but I just couldn't do it, I knew I couldn't live with myself after that, so I ran, I changed my name so Carter couldn't find us and I kept my baby" Nancy explained.

"Wow I had no idea" Chuck mentioned.

"I'm so sorry I involved you and your girlfriend, I know Carter has been out of the country for years, I went to see his sister but she refused me, so I just needed to make some noise, to grab Carter's attention, I didn't know what else to do" Nancy mumbled.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do about that, my offer stands still, I can take care of Tommy but if you want the father of your baby…" Chuck said.

"No please, I really don't want Carter knowing about Tommy, I did it because I thought that way I could save my son but if you are helping that's all I want" Nancy replied.

"Of course, we'll get Tommy the help he needs, don't worry about that" Chuck promised.

"Thank you Mr. Bass" Nancy whispered.

"Don't thank me, I was willing to make your life a living hell" Chuck confessed, Nancy gasped. "I know you talked to Blair, and she probably doesn't want to know anything about me anymore, I learned the hard way what's like not to have Blair in my life and I wasn't let you get away with that…"

"I'll talk to her, I can explain" Nancy murmured.

"No need, you have a sick boy to worry about, I'll figure this out" Chuck relented.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that, and if you need me to talk to her…" Nancy insisted.

Chuck shook his head "Take care of Tommy" and then he walked away.

"Oh crap!" Nancy exclaimed looking at her phone moments later. She forgot about her call to Gossip Girl, now probably Mr. Bass would be pissed and her boy wouldn't get the surgery he needed.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Chuck was about to climb his limo when he got a new message.

_Meet me at my place in 10 – B_

Shit! He still needed to think what to say to Blair.

_On my way, see you in five – C_

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Blair?" Chuck asked entering the Waldorf penthouse.

"She came back from office and ran up, Mister Chuck" Dorota informed from the living room.

"Thanks" he replied. God what was he going to do now. "Blair?" he called again.

Blair was on top on her bed crying. Chuck hurried up to her side.

"I'm so sorry Blair, if I could change my past I would, I slept with her years ago, years before even you and me…" Chuck began.

"Don't. Say. That." Blair whimpered between cries looking at Chuck.

"What? Please don't cry" Chuck whispered sweeping away her tears.

"About your past, don't ever say that" Blair repeated.

"Why not? You wouldn't be crying if it weren't for my past" Chuck insisted.

"That's not why I'm crying" Blair offered.

"You don't know how sorry I am, that woman should have never bothered you and I can't change that, but she needed the money, she has…" Chuck explained.

"I know" Blair interrupted Chuck putting a finger on his lips "Look, I never believed her, at first I thought she talked with someone you slept with because she gave me some details about things you like to do in bed then she said something I knew it wasn't truth, so either she was lying or it happened long time ago, either way I had better things to do so I kicked her out"

"Then why you never replied back?" Chuck demanded, this was still all confusing.

"The text? I told you I had work to do, as soon as I texted you I forgot my phone, I was checking some samples, this show is driving me crazy!" Blair exclaimed.

"You're doing a great job" Chuck praised.

"Thank you" Blair mumbled taking Chuck's hand between hers "I learned the hard way too, what it's like not to have you in my life" she confessed.

"How do you…" Chuck began.

"Gossip Girl, I had a front row seat to your conversation" Blair relented "look, you can't denied your past or my past, we are who we are because of it" now Blair grabbed his face "and you are an amazing human being because of it, no one can take that away from you, yes it would be good if you had a lot less of that past" she chuckled "but everything you did, every mistake you made brought you here, and I know this last year was a bit of a mess for me too, wrong decisions were made but I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry for all the pain and trouble I caused you"

"I did some horrible things too" Chuck added.

"Yes, but it's all behind us now; we can't let our past to dictate our futures, we need to learn from them and move on, can we do that?" Blair asked.

"Of course we can" Chuck whispered "You are my past, my present and my future Blair, I don't know what I'll do without you"

"Ditto" Blair mumbled "Now can we focus on the present, because you haven't kissed me yet"

"All you had to do was ask baby" Chuck commented rolling over Blair pinning her to the bed kissing her.

"Mmm" Blair groaned.

"If you don't mind me asking" Chuck murmured kissing Blair's neck "what gave her away?"

"Ahhh… you mean the woman?" Blair cried.

"Mhmm" Chuck panted.

"Your kryptonite, she had it all wrong" Blair moaned, Chuck was nibbling down her throat now.

"Well I guessed she tried" Chuck mentioned.

"You know what I do love about your past" Blair said.

"Do pray tell" Chuck articulated.

"All the things you learned to do you can get them to do it to me" Blair informed "ONLY ME" Blair yelled when Chuck's tongue hit that spot he knew too well.

"Only you Waldorf" Chuck conceded.

"Only you Bass" Blair agreed.

* * *

I hope it didn't suck, october 8th seems so far away yet lol


End file.
